


擅长欺负的赤羽同学

by momoco



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoco/pseuds/momoco





	擅长欺负的赤羽同学

旧校舍的储物间没有开灯，昏暗的光线透过垂地的窗帘照在交叠的两具年轻的躯体上。

而潮田渚也不知道为什么明明是来寻找日常逃课的赤发少年，事态却逐渐演变成了这种情况。

“渚君，放轻松。”扳大身下人的双腿，赤羽业隐忍着动了动身体，自额上渗出的薄汗彰显出他的难耐。如果不是害怕对方在被折腾得受伤会经受不起之后体育课中早就被预定的魔鬼训练，他真想不管不顾地就把自己的往那柔软紧致中塞去。

粗长在对方甬道中缓缓磨蹭，缓慢却每一下都力道十足，惹得瘦弱的少年哪里顾得上听取对方要求，只能绷紧了忍不住时而发颤的身子，压抑地从唇齿间发出小兽般的呜咽。

手掌揉着身下少年的臀瓣，赤羽业俯身在对方大敞着衣襟的胸前舔舐轻咬，舌尖描绘着小巧的乳首形状，时不时用力吮吸几下，直弄得少年胸膛起伏得愈发剧烈，胸前挺立的殷红满是黏腻的水渍。

可即使是这样，少年体内也没有为他放松一丝一毫。

虽然在进入前没有好好扩张一番的确是他的过错，但是——赤羽业皱了皱眉，不满地咬上了少年的颈项。但是赤羽业也的确没有耐心去为他人做出这种服务之事。

他退开身子，从少年的后穴滑出，不理会少年因被填充处陡然空虚而产生的失神，捞过少年的肩膀，把涨大直立的性器贴在其白皙的脸颊上，用顶端抚去因呻吟时难以闭合嘴唇而溢出嘴角的唾液，取而代之残留在脸上的是分泌出的淡白色黏稠液体。

“渚君。”极具暗示意义地叫着对方名字，赤羽业的手掌轻轻地揉着那一头水蓝色的发。

潮田渚当然知道这是什么意思，他抬眸看了一眼对方因欲望而泛红的脸颊，稍作犹豫便偏过头含住了眼前的那根粗长，带有腥味的气息霎时侵占了整个口腔。他先是试探性地舔了舔，接着时轻时重地绕着整根舔舐着。

一边讨好着口中的性器，略带冰凉的手指像往常一样抚上对方的腿根，在不像成年人那样大块却仍旧结实的肌理上游走，他知道该怎么取悦对方，害羞的心情也每次都在对方似是舒适至极的轻哼中逐渐被抛在脑后。潮田渚以为自己该是适应能力极强地把薄脸皮给锻炼得厚了不止一层才对。

但是在手上的动作被制止时听见对方的话语，潮田渚还是僵住了。

“渚君你自己扩张一下。”

什么？

潮田渚呆呆地抬眼，整张脸都红透了。他眼角泛红着被些许泪痕给称得愈加可怜，脸颊也因为被口中那物给挤占得微微鼓起，一脸不敢置信的模样更是激起了身前人的坏心眼。

“这样才不会像刚才那样很难进去啊。”赤发的少年理所当然地说道，继而又摸了摸趴在他腿间的人的脑袋，扬起恶劣的笑容，“别犹豫了，渚君也很希望能快点被填满吧。”

呜啊这家伙到底在说什么糟糕的东西啊！潮田渚感受着脸颊的温度升得越来越高，皱皱眉耻得几乎要哭出来，下意识想咬嘴唇又在想到口中还含着对方性器时及时收住了力道，牙齿不轻不重地磕在了上面。

头顶是明显突然加重了许多的呼吸声。

赤羽业哼了哼止住差点要脱口而出的呻吟，平复了气息后才接着开口：“渚君也想快点被弄得乱七八糟，身上——乳头、小腹、脸颊以及后面都粘是粘糊糊的液体吧。”

啊啊够了够了！他做还不行吗不要再说了！！

少年瞪向俯视着他的那位坏心眼的人，虽然十分想一手捂住自己格外想要钻到地底的脸，一手捂住不停冒出荤话的那张嘴。但后脑勺被固定住使得他一个动作都完成不了，伸手朝自己身后探去时也同样被制止了脑袋退后，嘴中还躺着的那玩意儿适时地跳了跳，潮田渚瞬间明白了对方想要怎样。

这家伙……还真是会享受。意识到对方是想要在被口之后就立马有扩张好的后穴乖乖给他送上，潮田渚心态就有些崩。他能趁现在狠狠咬下去吗，少年愤懑地想着。

“渚君。”头顶再次传来少年哑着嗓子的提醒声。

从鼻息中叹出气息，潮田渚只得认命地满足着对方的要求。舌尖囫囵地舔舐着，手也自身后探入了自己从未亲手触碰过的地方。自己的手指戳入那里的感觉着实奇怪，但不可否认的是尤其容易产生一种异样的快感，他学着赤羽业从前好心为他扩张时的动作，在其中搅动戳刺着。

“呜唔……咕唔……”

眼前再次迷蒙起来，他张着嘴，呻吟却被口中的东西搅得破碎不堪。到底是无法在这种事上一心二用，嘴中动作逐渐慢极，好在赤羽业也没有再为难他，只是扶着他的脑袋便自己提枪上阵地小幅度耸动腰身，模拟着在后穴中的抽插动作。

潮田渚手中的动作渐渐加快了，不断堆积的情欲也在一轮一轮地拍打着几近在情事上濒死的他。这时，身前少年的腿突然动了动，蹭过了他未能得到抚慰的前端，竟是这一瞬间的轻轻摩擦就使潮田渚达到了高潮。

前端喷出的液体滴滴答答地弄脏了地板，潮田渚抖着身子腿脚瘫软地摔在地上，大脑空旷得只有刺眼的白光停留在其中，他皱着眉口中哼哼着似要哭出声来。

“真可爱。”赤羽业把少年被汗渍黏腻在一起的鬓发捋到耳后，看着少年的手指依旧放在后穴中，看着少年浑身颤抖不已的模样，兴奋感更是染红了他的眼，使他不禁也加快了自己身下的动作。

但到底是怕伤着潮田渚，他并没有像对待小穴那样大开大合地猛烈撞击。

视觉冲击与在学校隐密处做爱的另类快感让高潮来得如此快，赤羽业只觉得自脊椎产生的酥麻一路直冲头皮，他抖了抖身子就想要发泄出来。

他却在此刻猛地愣住，头脑也不允许他做过多思考，他只能更加剧烈地颤抖着，这是欲望在难以宣洩时的叫嚣。

“渚君，”他发颤的嗓音带着些许怒意，“快松开！”

被点到名的潮田渚只是眨眨眼，满脸无辜。

但上方那一向帅气的面孔此时被欲望扰得扭曲许多的模样让潮田渚还是惴惴不安起来，他见好就收地松开了堵在顶端的舌尖，浑浊的液体就立刻大量射在了他的口中。

他艰难地吞咽着这味道并不算好的液体，难以包裹的部分便顺着嘴角滑下。

两人都喘息不已，潮田渚还在伸手擦嘴角的时候就被人捞了过去。

“渚君，”赤发少年似是恼羞成怒，阴恻恻地念叨着对方的名字，“你倒是皮这一下很开心。”

看对方黑着脸不知道要做什么过分的事，不过是因为对方太过享受而有些心态不平衡地稍微捉弄一下，潮田渚却后知后觉地意识到，捉弄的结果大概是他自己会被折腾得很惨。

他顿时被吓得头摇成了拨浪鼓。

赤羽业冷着眼发出嘲讽的单音节笑声。

趴在对方怀中的潮田渚哆嗦着身子就想要往后缩，未果。于是求生欲极强地把自己缩得更小了，“对、对不起。”

“没关系哦，渚君这么紧张做什么？”笑容愈发和善。

“没关系就好，没关系就……”话还没说完，他的身体就被翻了过去，双腿被大大地拉开，那滚烫的粗长就再一次冲进了他的体内，这一次是一撞到底。

他趴在地板上眼角都被刺激得冒出泪花，头埋在臂弯中努力克制着身体不被撞飞出去。他现在说请温柔一点还来得及吗，潮田渚欲哭无泪地哼哼唧唧着叫出声。

赤羽业拖着少年匀称的腿就抵着交合处狠命抽插着，想要报复回去的心情也逐渐变回了单纯的欲望。在两人都迷迷糊糊地似是逐渐忘却一切时，赤羽业却一个激灵突然听见储物间之外的响声。

他听见了杉野友人的声音，似乎是在外面的器材室搬运下节体育课所需要的器材。

啊啊，这可真是。看了一眼完全没有余力去注意外界的蓝发少年，赤羽业叹了口气，俯身扳过对方的身子就吻上了少年柔软的嘴唇，灵巧地与少年的舌交缠着，把那些破碎的呻吟尽数给吞咽在口中。

虽然这种事被发现了他是不太在乎的。

——但果然还是不想让渚君现在发出的好听声音被别人听见呢。

 

FIN


End file.
